The Parenthood Perpetration
by chasingballoons
Summary: Sheldon and Amy experience what it would be like to be parents
1. Tots

Bernadette and Howard stood weighed down by huge bags and brightly coloured toys. In Bernadette's right hand, a baby carrier swung gently. They were speaking so fast that Sheldon and Amy were having a hard time keeping up, especially with Bernadette's high pitched, squeaky voice.

"Thanks for doing this guys, it really helps us out" Howard dumped the bags he was carrying onto the floor.

"Oh it's no trouble" Amy assured him. She smiled at the little sleeping boy in the carrier.

"Yes, yes. Go, have fun, rekindle that old spark that was once your marriage" Sheldon waved a nonchalant hand at the couple who looked at him disapprovingly.

"So are you sure you've got everything?" Bernadette turned back to Amy.

"Yes, guys it's fine. Godmother and Godfather are here" Amy took the baby out of Bernadette's hands and cooed at Michael who still had his eyes firmly shut.

Howard and Bernadette looked at each other in confusion.

Howard leant down to whisper to his wife, "They aren't Godparents are they?"

"Ssh! Of course not" Bernadette hissed.

"Well, are you sure we should be leaving him here?" Howard watched his baby with caution as Sheldon and Amy gently rocked his carrier.

"Look, Leonard and Penny aren't available. Plus, it's only for a few hours. What could go wrong? Look at them"

The couple smiled at the domestic scene in front of them.

Unfortunately, Bernadette's whispered words tempted fate.

Sheldon accidentally knocked the carrier, woke Michael and so horrendously loud sobbing ensued.

In the midst of the noise and confusion, Howard and Bernadette saw their opportunity and slowly backed out of the apartment.

"Ok see you in a few hours!" Howard shouted over the noise.

"Don't leave Sheldon alone with him" Bernadette yelled one last instruction to Amy.

And with that, they were gone.

Once outside, they closed the door and made a break for it down the stairs.

"You don't think we're bad parents do you?" Bernadette asked, concerned.

"Relax honey. They'll be fine. Amy has been dating a big baby for the past six years, she's practically an expert"

Howard clasped his wife's hand and they made their way out of the building. Unspoken concern over the fate of their baby looming over them.

* * *

Back upstairs, Amy was gently rocking the carrier back and forth in an effort to calm the crying child.

"Uh, why won't it stop?" Sheldon moaned. He had seated himself in his spot and switched on the television, much to Amy's annoyance.

"You know; you could help" She crossed her eyebrows at him.

Sheldon sighed and stood, "Fine"

He joined Amy and instructed her to hold the carrier steady. Once stable, he unclicked the buckle and lifted the infant into his arms.

Holding him close to his chest, Sheldon supported the baby with one hand and gently held his head with the other. He bobbed slowly back and forth on his toes in a rocking motion. His lips gently buzzed from the gentle hums of 'soft kitty'.

Eventually, the crying stopped.

Amy watched in awe, "How did you do that?"

"Bawling babies were not uncommon at East Texan church picnics" Sheldon explained, "My petition to have them banned was not passed" he frowned.

Amy watched the scene with dazed eyes. The vision of her tall, lanky boyfriend cradling such a delicate, fragile being in his large, soft hands made her heart melt. He was still swaying gently, now looking down into the eyes of the baby. She joined him and wrapped an arm around his back, gently resting her cheek on his bicep.

They both watched as Michaels's eyes slowly drooped.

"I think he's falling asleep" Sheldon whispered.

Suddenly, Sheldon's expression changed from blissful to confused.

He shifted his position and held the baby further away from his body. Amy stepped back, wondering what the matter was.

"He's warm and wet" Sheldon explained, a disgusted look on his face.

He held Michael at arm's length and tried to hand him to Amy, "Here"

"What? Why do I have to do it?" Amy asked.

"Because I've never done it before"

"Well neither have I! Here, let's do it together" She opened one of the bag that Howard had given them and took out a rolled up mat.

Amy bent down to the floor, unrolled the mat and lined up the diapers and wipes, creating a baby-changing station.

"Here, put him down" she motioned to the mat.

Sheldon carefully lowered himself onto one knee and placed Michael down gently. Amy began to unbutton his clothes, before unwrapping his diaper.

Sheldon immediately looked away and breathed out slowly, "I cannot guarantee that I will be conscious to help you"

His fear of germs, stickiness and, consequently, babies was catching up to him. The room was beginning to blur and he felt like he was going to vomit.

"Relax Sheldon" Amy's voice was soothing, "I'll do all the dirty work, you can be my assistant" she smiled.

Sheldon nodded, "Okay"

He gulped and followed every one of Amy's instructions. He even managed to summon enough courage to take the dirty diaper out to the trash.

"Well, I would have to say that that was a great success" Sheldon took Michael from the floor and held him above his head, "Say thank you to Aunt Amy" Sheldon smiled cheekily.

The baby chuckled in response.

"Amy! Did you see that? I made him laugh!"

Amy had been rummaging through the bags and pulled out lots of toys and stuffed animals.

"These look fun! Shall we play?"

Sheldon handed her Michael and left them on the floor to have fun whilst he went to make himself and Amy a cup of tea.

Whilst having their drinks, Michael sat in the crook of Amy's arm and watched one of the DVDs Bernadette had sent with him.

However, instead of watching the screen, Sheldon had his eyes on Amy. She seemed so natural with the baby and they looked so cute bundled up together in the armchair.

Sheldon turned back to watch the tedious colours and shapes jump across the screen. Today had been a lot more fun and successful than he thought. Babies were not so scary.

Just as the programme ended, there was a knock on the door. Sheldon stood to switch off the television and answer it.

Howard and Bernadette were back from their night out.

"How is he?" Bernadette asked, stepping into the apartment.

"Tired" Sheldon responded bluntly.

Stepping back to let them see, Sheldon motioned towards Amy.

She was sat in the armchair with baby Michael still nestled under her arm.

Both were fast asleep.


	2. Toddlers

The next day, Sheldon and Amy were enjoying a quiet day at home. The excitement from looking after Michael for the Wolowitz's had left them exhausted.

Penny and Leonard had tried to persuade them to go out with them but Sheldon and Amy were perfectly happy to sit at the kitchen island with warm mugs of tea and talk. Thus, the four of them had a day at home.

Unfortunately, another knock at the door soon put an end to their peace.

Leonard stood from his seat on the couch to open the door.

He stepped back in shock when a loud "Surprise!" was shouted from the other side.

Sheldon's twin sister Missy held her arms wide in the air and enveloped Leonard in a huge hug. Being much taller than him, Leonard was pressed forcibly into Missy's chest, although he did not complain.

"Leonard! And there's Penny!" Missy released Leonard and moved to wrap her arms around Penny.

Sheldon tutted from his seat in the kitchen. Missy spotted him and changed her target pathway.

"Shelly! Amy! How is the happy couple?" She teased as she walked over and placed a hand on each of their backs.

"What are you doing here?" Sheldon asked drearily.

"Now is that any way to greet your sister? I came to visit my little brother of course. And I may have also brought David and Johnathan with me" Missy's voice trailed off until her last sentence was almost a whisper.

Sheldon looked at her, appalled, "You brought your husband and son?"

"Yes. Come on, little Johnathan hasn't seen his uncle Shelly in months!"

"I told you, I am uncle Dr. Cooper" Sheldon rolled his eyes, "Where is he anyway?"

"David's bringing him up now"

As if on cue, Missy's husband drearily dragged himself through the open doorway of the apartment with a screaming toddler attached to his knee.

"Hiya all" His voice was dull and tired.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked.

"After a four-hour flight with this little guy? Yep I'm fine" David replied sarcastically.

"Well, if you'd like a break, we'd be happy to watch him for you whilst you catch up with Sheldon" Leonard offered.

"What are you doing?" Penny muttered under her breath to Leonard, not wanting to be stuck with the tearful toddler.

"Actually, I was kinda hoping that we might go out with you and Penny. Maybe give Johnathan some bonding time with his uncle" Missy looked hopefully towards them.

"Absolutely not" Sheldon shouted from the kitchen, "You can't abandon me alone with your son" He stood and marched over to the living room.

"Come on Sheldon, you won't be abandoned. I'll be here to help" Amy joined him and linked her fingers through his own.

Missy saw the way Sheldon's eyes softened and his hand clenched hold of hers for support.

"Great, then that's settled" Missy threw her arms up in excitement before kneeling down to talk to her son.

"Okay Johnny, uncle Sheldon and aunt Amy are going to look after you while Mommy and Daddy are gone. But don't worry, we'll be back soon. You'll have fun" She chuckled nervously. Her tone of voice was not as convincing as she had hoped.

With that, the two couples exited the apartment leaving Sheldon and Amy staring at the little boy with a moist upper lip, clammy hands and a trembling jaw.

Suddenly, he exploded into a torrent of wails and sobbing. He ran to the door and stood on his toes to try and reach the handle, "I want my mommy!" he gasped through the tears.

Sheldon desperately grabbed onto Amy's arm, "What do we do? Make it stop"

"Sheldon, he's a 'he' not an 'it'" Amy tutted and strolled over to Johnathan.

"Johnathan? Mommy will be back later but don't worry you can play with us" she said soothingly.

Johnathan turned away from the door to face her. He held up his arms and wiggled his fingers for Amy to pick him up. Once cradled in her arms, Johnathan leant his head against her shoulder and closed his eyes to recover from his previous outburst.

She carried him over to the kitchen and carefully placed him on a stool. Amy kept a hand on his back for support.

Sheldon was sitting opposite the toddler. Uncle and nephew studied each other intensely, never breaking eye contact.

Amy decided to break the silence, "Do you know what Uncle Sheldon's job is Johnny?" she asked, hoping this would attract the boy's attention.

Johnathan scrunched up his nose, mouth and forehead as if deep in thought. His soft blue eyes never leaving the bright azure opposite.

He finally spoke, proud of himself that he had remembered, "Rocket Scientist!" he replied with a wide smile. Despite being advanced in his class, Johnathan still had trouble forming his words. Often, 'R's would sound like 'W's and he occasionally missed the odd letter altogether.

Sheldon, who would normally pick his nephew up on mistakes, but was too distracted to notice the opportunity to correct his speech pattern.

Instead he looked up at Amy with his jaw hung wide open, "Did you hear that? A rocket scientist?" his voice broke in disbelief.

Amy sighed and bent low to Johnathan's head height, "Actually, he's a theoretical physicist"

"But mommy said-" the little boy began.

"Yeah well your 'mommy' barely understands wh-" Sheldon cut off his nephew, astonished that even after all these years his sister was still telling people he was a rocket scientist. However, Sheldon's rant had barely begun before Amy cut him off with a harsh stare.

"Sheldon!" She motioned her head towards the small boy who was sat staring blankly at his uncle.

"Hey Johnny, how would you like Uncle Sheldon to show you some science?" Amy asked, her tone rose high in excitement in an attempt to make Johnathan excited too.

In response, the toddler clapped his hands together and smiled, "Yes!"

Sheldon grinned smugly, always happy to show off his work. He jumped from his seat and began collecting his things together.

Amy was pleased her boyfriend actually looked eager to involve his nephew in his work. She lifted Johnathan and placed him on her lap so they could watch together. However, her glee soon turned grief as Sheldon rolled over a whiteboard and began scribbling numbers all over it.

Sheldon was speaking incredibly fast and writing recklessly. Even with her advanced understanding of physics, Amy was having a hard time keeping up. Johnathan was getting restless. He would not sit still and almost fell off Amy's lap.

"Sheldon, I think he's bored"

"How could he be bored. These are some incredibly advanced equations" Sheldon motioned towards his board, very proud of his level of work.

"I thought we were going to do more fun science. You know, the type that kids would like" Amy suggested.

"How is this not fun science?" Sheldon shook his head and replaced the cap on his pen, "I suppose we could do something more interactive. What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, uh… we could make elephant's toothpaste?" Amy raised her eyebrows excitedly.

"What on earth is that?" Sheldon sighed.

"Surely you've done it. You mix hydrogen peroxide, warm water, soap and yeast to create an exothermic reaction"

"Ah yes. But where are we going to get some hydrogen peroxide?"

"I suppose I could run down to the drug store"

"And leave me here alone with him?"

"You could both come with me"

"I suppose that's the only option"

And so, Amy and Sheldon left apartment 4A, each holding the sticky hand of a toddler who skipped between them.

After a fairly uneventful journey, stopping only to chase a cat, the unconventional family arrived home.

Sheldon set up the experiment station in the kitchen with Johnathan keen to help.

Amy strolled away back to Sheldon's bedroom. She retrieved a t-shirt and returned to slip it over Johnathan's head.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sheldon was outraged to see his treasured clothes on a snotty little kid.

"It's just so he won't get his clothes dirty. We don't have any spares here" Amy snuggled up to Sheldon's arms and rested her head against his shoulder, "Besides, look how cute he looks"

The couple stood behind the island and watched their nephew. The t-shirt was far too big for him and scraped the floor. The sleeves, which were short and tight around Sheldon's biceps, were long and baggy on the child. Sheldon and Amy smiled at him. He did look cute.

Their adoration grew when Johnathan looked down at his chest and recognised the symbol embellished on it.

"Superman!" he shouted excitedly, pointing at the red letter S.

"Yes. Yes!" Sheldon beamed, "Do you like Superman?" Sheldon asked his nephew.

"Yeah" Johnny replied. He stuck a fist in the air and attempted to run in circles around the apartment but the t-shirt was far too long so he could not go very fast.

Amy laughed, "Okay, are you ready to make some elephant's toothpaste?" she asked, grabbing the toddler under the armpits and hoisting him back onto the chair. He sat on his knees with two hands on the counter top.

"What is it?" Johnathan asked.

"You'll soon find out" Sheldon replied mysteriously. He walked the little boy through the experiment, explaining how he was doing it and what each ingredient was.

"And finally, the yeast contains an enzyme that acts as a catalyst and…"

Sheldon poured the sachet of yeast into his concoction. Suddenly a plummet of foam exploded out, enveloping the entire kitchen. Johnathan squealed in delight and thrashed his hands into the froth to feel the bubbles. Sheldon and Amy grinned at his delight, glad that he had enjoyed their little science experiment.

"More! More!" he shouted.

Amy giggled, "Come on, let's play some more games whilst your Uncle cleans up this mess"

She winked at her boyfriend, took Johnny's hand and led him away towards the living room, leaving Sheldon looking peeved.

* * *

"That was a great evening, you guys should come and visit more often" Leonard smiled as they reached the third floor.

"Yeah, Leonard and I don't have any cool, young couples to hang out with" Penny said as they climbed yet another set of stairs.

"What about Sheldon and Amy?" David asked.

"I said 'cool'" Penny reiterated, causing a chuckle amongst her friends.

"Come on, Shelly's not that bad" Missy defended him, "Especially since he met Amy. Can you imagine what he was like as a kid?"

They finally reached the door to apartment 4A, inside they could hear a torrent of giggles and shrieks.

Looking at each other in confusion, they opened the door to see the scene inside.

The kitchen was covered in a thick froth that was bubbling from the island. It was dripping onto the floor and running down the counter.

However, that was not the most shocking spectacle.

Sheldon, fully dressed in his Flash costume was running around the apartment with Johnathan, still in the large Superman t-shirt, hoisted on his shoulders.

The toddler was in fits of giggles as he was bounced up and down. He clung to Sheldon who had a firm grip on his nephew's ankles.

Amy was adorned in Sheldon's green lantern t-shirt which was not as long as it was on Johnny, but still almost reached her knees. She was holding a small bowl of chocolates.

She was aiming the chocolates at Johnathan who was attempting to catch them in his mouth. Unfortunately, due to his laughter, most of them were hitting the floor.

"Flash, could you stand still? I can barely hit Superman with my kryptonite" Amy sighed dramatically.

"You'll never take him alive!" Sheldon shouted and began to run faster, spouting another fit of giggles from his nephew.

Sheldon paused, "Amy, I'm not really comfortable with this. The storyline makes no sense. Why would Green Lantern want to kill Super-"

Suddenly Amy jumped forward, "Ah-ha. Got you!", she held onto Sheldon's arm.

Penny, Leonard, Missy and David ambled into the apartment, shocked yet amused by the scene.

"My, my. What's going on here?" Missy put her hands on her hips and smiled at her brother, his girlfriend and her little boy.

"Mommy, we're playing superheroes!" Johnathan shouted down from Sheldon's shoulders.

"But apparently we are not conforming to the existing plots or franchises" Sheldon said sourly.

"I'm trying to attack them with chocolate kryptonite" Amy explained.

She jumped up and popped a chocolate into Johnny's mouth. He munched on it gratefully.

"Do I get a chocolate?" Sheldon asked, teasingly.

"No" Amy smirked, "But you do get this"

She stood on her toes and gently pressed her lips against his. Johnathan was too busy enjoying his chocolate to notice the saucy scene from his aunt and uncle.

The couple broke away and gleamed at each other.

"Now do I get a chocolate?" Sheldon taunted.

Amy took a chocolate from the bowl and threw it in the air.

With a swift head movement, Sheldon caught it on the tip of his tongue and crunched down.

He bent down, carefully to keep Johnny balanced and placed another chocolatey kiss on Amy's lips.


	3. Teenagers

Sheldon was pleased with himself. And Amy.

Over the weekend, Amy had heard that she had been selected, as a leading scientist, to take part in an exciting new research opportunity starting immediately.

However, the news arrived late on Sunday evening and it would have been irresponsible to go out to celebrate, even though Penny tried her best to convince them.

Instead, Sheldon and Amy had stayed at home and had their own private celebration in the bedroom which involved lots of noise, lots of kissing and no clothing...

Earlier this morning, Sheldon had snuck out to collect ingredients for a picnic. There was no reason why he and Amy couldn't share a romantic lunch, even if it did have to take place in Amy's lab.

Carefully he carried the basket, laden with an array of delicious food, through the university to meet Amy.

However, upon opening the door to her lab, Sheldon was met with a hot and angry room. Amy and some colleagues were storming around in their lab coats, clearing smashed glass, handing around sheets of paper and shouting at full volume. The noise was unbearable although it did not seem to bother the teenage girl who was standing in the corner glued to her phone.

Sheldon hovered in the doorway. Everyone was too busy to notice him and the room was so hectic that he could barely take a step further. He clutched the basket to his chest, trying to make himself as small as possible.

Finally, Amy noticed him. She scrambled through the frantic scene.

"Hi Sheldon" she ran a hand through her hair, causing pieces to fall out of the band that was holding it back.

"Hello. What's happening?" he asked, concerned.

Amy rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'm really sorry Sheldon but I'm a bit busy. This looks lovely but I'll see you later, okay?"

With that, Amy left Sheldon alone at the doorway.

He took one more glance around the hectic room and turned to leave, the picnic basket still clutched to his chest.

Back in his office, Sheldon dumped the food in the corner. He had been so excited to spend a romantic lunch with Amy. But all his efforts had been a waste.

Sighing, he pulled up a whiteboard and pulled the cap off a pen to continue working.

He worked in silence for another hour, trying to distract himself and it was beginning to work.

If it weren't for his admirable hearing, Sheldon would not have noticed Amy slip into the office behind him.

"Amy? What are you doing here?"

"I escaped. Uh, it was a nightmare in there. But then to see you, standing there, it was so sweet" Amy sighed and her eyes softened, "I'm sorry. I know I'm late. I was hoping we could maybe have our lunch now?" She rubbed her arm and stepped closer to Sheldon hopefully.

Sheldon replaced the cap on his pen and placed it next to the whiteboard. He shuffled over to Amy, and, placing his hands on her hips, he pressed his body into hers.

"Of course" he smiled and placed a delicate kiss on her lips.

The couple set out the food onto Sheldon's desk and sat opposite each other, chatting about anything and everything.

"So how are things going with the new project? Things looked a little hectic earlier" Sheldon took a sip of water.

"I guess it has been a bit stressful. My team is great, it's just the intern that is not very helpful"

"What happened?"

"She has just been glued to her phone the whole morning, she never listens to any instructions and is always messing with things she's not supposed to touch" Amy sighed, "When you walked in earlier, she had just knocked over a whole tray of beakers. We were trying to clear up the smashed glass whilst still attempting to stick to our time schedule"

Sheldon tutted in disapproval, "Hm, she sounds like hard work. Interns are a waste of the university's time and resources" Sheldon shook his head.

"Well this one definitely is" Amy agreed.

Despite her anger of the sullen teenager and her fear of being caught away from her post, Amy smiled widely and laughed loudly. It was always so comforting to be around Sheldon. He understood her and always knew how to cheer her up.

As the afternoon went on, however, Amy grew concerned of the time.

She glanced at her watch, "Oh. I better be getting back. They'll be wondering where I am"

Sheldon pouted and sighed, "If you must, I suppose"

They stood and cleared away the picnic together, packing it back into the basket.

"Thank you" Amy said as she stood at the doorway to leave, "I needed this. I missed you"

Sheldon chuckled and stepped beside her, "You've only been there for half a day"

"Exactly" Amy smiled.

Sheldon returned her beam and leant down to gently kiss her. He stepped closer and placed his hands on her hips to pull her body into his. Amy wrapped her arms over Sheldon's shoulders, pressing their lips together tighter and tighter.

However, their private make-out session was cut short when the door to Sheldon's office swung open.

A girl slouched in the doorway.

"Ugh, get a room" she scowled.

"We had one" Sheldon frowned, confused by the intruder.

"Whatever. They said I'd find you here. They didn't say I'd find you sucking the face off your boyfriend though" She smirked and pulled out her phone to tap at the screen, "They need you back to fix something. Apparently you're the only one smart enough to understand it" Her eyes wandered over Amy in judgement before looking back to her phone, "Bunch of idiots for scientists if you ask me" She said to Amy, without looking up.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"I don't know!" The girl said defensively, "All I did was press a button" She held up her arms and backed away.

"Okay, I'll be there as quickly as possible"

"Yeah well hurry up. I want to get out of here as soon as possible" The girl rolled her eyes. She turned to walk back down the hallway.

Amy sighed and drooped her shoulders, "I'll see you later" She called to Sheldon and turned to follow the intern.

Sheldon had been watching the teenager with confusion. The way she treated Amy was not okay, it seemed that she was ruining Amy'd chance's with her research. Eventually, it became too much and he felt he had to say something. Therefore, turning quickly, he chased after them down the corridor towards the biology department.

Catching up he shouted to them, "Excuse me"

Both women turned to look at him.

Sheldon stood straight and tall, leering above the teenager who simply stared back and chewed lazily on some gum.

"Young lady, I'll have you know that Amy Farrah Fowler is one of the most intelligent, gifted and inspiring scientists of this department. You are privileged to be working alongside her so I would appreciate if you act like it. Manners and social graces cost nothing to you" He took her phone out of her hand, "You can have this back at the end of the day. In the meantime, get back to work, be helpful and polite, and be grateful for this amazing opportunity to further your education and work for my girlfriend"

The girl looked up at Sheldon in stunned silence. The desire to have her phone back in her hand was overwhelmed by the fright of Sheldon's penetrating glare.

Slowly, she turned around and started walking back down the corridor, glancing back a few times. Eventually she was gone.

"Sheldon! That was amazing!" Amy stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

Sheldon returned the embrace and rested his head on Amy's.

"Someone had to say something. That girl needs disciplining" he stated.

"Well I'm glad you did. Thank you" Amy stood up on her toes and gently kissed his lips, "I better get back" she took his hand and squeezed it, "I'll see you later"

Sheldon smiled at the retreating figure of Amy as she waltzed away, back to work.


	4. Trained

_**Sorry for taking so long but here's the final update!**_

"I don't see why we have to do this" Sheldon complained as Amy straightened his tie.

"Because it's important to support the university and it's students" she explained.

"Well not one student took my class. Why would I support those brainless children?" Sheldon sighed.

"Sheldon, graduating from any course at Caltech is a great achievement whether they took your class or not"

Sheldon scoffed but his face broke into a smug smile when he turned and saw his reflection in the mirror.

"I could be the next James Bond" he mused, turning slightly to admire himself.

Amy smirked, "You can't stand the sight of blood, how exactly would you be the next James Bond?"

Sheldon, however, was not phased as he turned to face Amy, "You could be my bond girl" he chuckled whilst stepping closer to put his hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah?" Amy giggled.

"I'll do anything for a woman with a knife" Sheldon quoted with a wink.

Amy laughed and placed her arms around his neck. The couple began to sway slowly with Amy's head resting against Sheldon's chest.

Imaginary music filled the apartment as the couple danced, pressed close together, their eyes closed gently in comfort and peace.

They did not know how long they had stood there but eventually both became weary of the time.

"We should probably go" Amy whispered.

"Just a few more minutes" Sheldon replied, pressing hip lips into the top of her head.

Amy chuckled and unwrapped herself from his arms, "Come on, let's go"

Sheldon sighed and reluctantly took Amy's outstretched hand so she could lead him out of the apartment.

* * *

"Well that was a horrific waste of my time" Sheldon stormed through the door and immediately loosened his tie.

"Come on Sheldon, I thought it was very moving"

"Well I did not. I thought it would never end"

"But they all looked so happy. Weren't you proud of yourself at your graduation?"

"Of course I was. I was years below all of my fellow students in age and no one deserved it more" Sheldon stuck his nose in the air in vanity.

Amy ignored him, "Didn't you love the speeches? They brought tears to my eyes"

Sheldon scoffed and rolled his eyes. He made his way to the kitchen and took down two mugs.

"Sheldon Cooper does not cry"

"You cried two days ago when Raj got an answer wrong in _Articulate_ "

"Correction: Sheldon Cooper does not cry at hippy dippy, clichéd graduation speeches. He does cry at others' stupidity" Sheldon folded his arms across his chest.

"What if it was our son up there one day? Don't you think you would cry?" Amy tested him.

Sheldon uncrossed his arms and opened his mouth as if to speak before closing it again. There was a long pause of silence, Amy was beginning to think she had said something wrong. They had never really discussed having kids. She had just assumed that one day, they would. It did not need to immediately of course, just something that she had grown to the idea of. It _was_ something they had mentioned the possibility of when they first met. But now, Amy was not so sure...

"I suppose I have never really considered anything like that ever happening" Sheldon breathed.

"Oh, okay" Amy nodded slowly in acceptance. She did not want to scare Sheldon. She was indifferent to having kids. Of course it would be nice but she was happy enough without them. Amy had Sheldon and that was good enough for her.

Sheldon noticed her small frown, "No! I mean, I would like to have children. I just… the part I worry about most in fatherhood is the end stages. I didn't think I'd make it past the first phase. Everyone tells you how to take care of babies, but what about after that? I hadn't even considered that one day it would be our kids graduating, getting married, having their own kids…"

Sheldon's voice trailed off and he looked up away from Amy. The prospect of his future child growing older was getting to him. He felt like he was being weak and did not want to show his fragile side to her.

Amy stepped closer and rubbed her hand up his arm.

"You think about us having kids?"

"Of course I do. That's what you want isn't it?"

"Is that what you want?"

He nodded, "Someday"

There was another pause as they both smiled at each other lovingly, their eyes sparkling.

"I'd like that too" Amy grinned.

"Good" Sheldon nodded, "We'd make great parents"

Amy beamed at him.

"You know..." she continued, "If you think about it, in the last week I'd say we made pretty amazing parents" Amy thought.

"How do you mean?" asked Sheldon.

"Well, we took care of Wolowitz's baby and managed to not kill it or ourselves, that's the baby stage complete; your nephew visited and spent the day and seemed to enjoy himself, that's the child stage done; you disciplined my horrible intern, therefore can handle teenagers; and today we supported the graduates without making a scene and embarrassing them, that's the adult stage. In the past few days we've basically powered our way through parenthood!"

Sheldon sat upright, "You're right! We were amazing, even if it was only parenting for a week"

"We were" Amy smiled, "But whether it's for a week, or the rest of our lives, I know you're going to make a great father one day Dr Sheldon Cooper"

She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest.

Sheldon pulled her in close, "And you are going to make a phenomenal mother Amy Farrah Fowler"

He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tighter.

"How about we go and make a baby now?" Sheldon teased, and stood to gently tug her towards the bedroom.

 _ **Thank you for reading :D**_


End file.
